1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a door locking handle assembly with a built-in combination lock of a pull-out and side-swinging lever-action type, in which a door handle is pivoted to a base body of the assembly so as to be pulled out forward and pushed back rearward relative to the base body and turned on its pivoted end.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, a door locking handle assembly of a conventional type has a construction in which: a base body of the assembly is fixedly mounted on a door of a box or container; a door handle is pivoted to the base body so as to be pulled out forward and pushed back rearward relative to the base body and further turned sideward on its pivoted end after completion of its pulling-out operation; when the door handle is pulled out of the base body to assume its pulled-up or raised inclination position relative to the base body and turned sideward after completion of its pulling-out operation, a catch plate (i.e., locking member) which serves as a door bolt directly or indirectly connected with the door handle is released from a receiving portion of a stationary frame element (i.e., door frame) of the box or container. In this type of conventional door locking handle assembly, a cylinder lock is incorporated in either the door handle or the base body. On the other hand, the door handle is pushed back rearward relative to the base body and held in its folded position or locked position in the base body.
In the conventional door locking handle assembly having the above construction, an available space for mounting the assembly is extremely limited in each of opposite sides of the door to which the assembly is fixedly mounted because the interior space of the box or container for housing various instruments therein is relatively limited due to the presence of the instruments housed in the box or container. Due to this, it is necessary to considerably limit in size the projections of the assembly in opposite directions perpendicular to the plane of the door's surface.
In order to fulfill the above need, it is necessary to reduce in thickness the assembly as a whole by reducing in thickness the door handle and in depth the base body. However, this forces the cylinder lock of the assembly to be considerably reduced in thickness.
On the other hand, in such a thin-type cylinder lock, since the number of sets of disc tumblers and/or pin tumblers incorporated in the cylinder lock as essential components of its internal lock mechanism is small, the number of available keys of such a thin-type cylinder lock is naturally limited. Due to this, in the case where there are a large number of eligible users or persons using the instruments contained in the box which is provided with the door locking handle assembly employing the cylinder lock in a condition in which these users or persons are controlled by a control operator through a computerized personal management system, it is difficult to use the conventional door locking handle assembly which employs the thin-type cylinder lock.